


Ginoza Nobuchika's Very Stressful Life From Beginning To End

by Xratis



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, a cute family thing whERE GINO IS ONLY SIX YEARS OLD AND EVERYONE IS HAPPY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xratis/pseuds/Xratis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ginoza was six he found a monster in his closet.<br/>When Ginoza was seven he went to his first formal party.<br/>When Ginoza was eight he had a fight with his best friend.<br/>And when Ginoza was nine his father was taken away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginoza Nobuchika's Very Stressful Life From Beginning To End

**Author's Note:**

> i really??? love gino and robodad so much??? so im going to make them happy and cute??? I LOVE GINO AND ROBODAD SO M

When Nobuchika was a child he could never shake the idea that someone was always watching him. It wasn’t the good kind of watching either, not the king of watching that Tyushima did to Asa everyday, not the protective watching, but something malicious. Tyushima explained to him when they were in elementary school that she was watching over Asa the way Angels watched over her. He could only figure that that was a completely different feeling than what he was always feeling.

His teacher had said it was all his imagination so he never bothered to talk to anyone about it except for Asa and Tyushima.

It was early morning (even though at the time Nobuchika had generally learned to equate darkness with night time) when he woke up with the feeling of being watched several times more intense than he had felt since he began school that year. He curled up in his bed chanting that it was all in his head and that teacher was right and that it was just the Angels watching and that there wasn’t any kind of monster who was waiting for him to turn around and then gobble him up to punish him for the time he cheated off of Asa’s math test. Somehow he couldn’t look away from his closet.

There were two closets in his room, one was for his clothes and for five school uniforms hung on hangers in perfect neat rows, the other was empty. Nobuchika was told that it was in use by his father, and yes, on occasion he did see his dad going in and out of his room to access the closet. But he opened the closet once when he was five only to find it completely empty and full of dust that made him cough when he breathed in.

Naturally he decided that it was empty enough to fit a person or a _thing_ into. He had played hide and seek and hid in there a number of times with the friends he made in class, therefore he knew it was large enough to fit a six year old boy, and probably several other six year old clones of himself.

When the door slowly creaked open he was gone.

His first instinct was to run to his father’s room, the man was a big strong detective who took down bad guys every day there was no doubt in his mind that he could also stop one or two scary monsters living his Nobuchika’s closet. And even though that year the Sibyl System was able to change the detective work to being more controlled and safe with the use of the new “dominator” that his dad got, he knew that his strong dad still owned a real gun that he could definitely use to shoot down a shadow monster with pin sharp teeth.

He ran into his fathers room and lunged himself into the bed, doing his all to make as little noise as possible to stop the monster from hearing him. His dog slowly raised his head at the intrusion and after determining Nobuchika to not be a threat he quickly plopped his head back onto the mattress.

Tomomi was shocked by this bundle of fifty pound child just throwing himself onto him at 3:34 AM silently crying and throwing his arms around his neck.

Tomomi pushed himself upright on the mattress, one hand on Nobuchika’s back and one rubbing at the half of his face that wasn’t completely buried in Nobuchika’s hair. “Mmn... Nobu- Hey, what’s the matter, sport? Had a nightmare?”

Nobuchika shook his head and pressed his face into his father’s neck.

“What’s the matter, then?”

Nobuchika loosened his grip around Tomomi’s neck and glanced at his surroundings. Dog, asleep. Paintings, on walls. Closet? Shut. He leaned his head up towards his father’s ear and whispered in as quiet of a voice possible, “There’s a monster in my room.”

(Tyushima had always told him that he couldn’t whisper and it wasn’t until he faced fear itself in complete silence did he realize how loud his whispering voice actually was.)

He felt Tomomi lurch under him, like he was about to laugh but rather he coughed. Nobuchika winced at how loud that noise was. Especially considering they were supposed to be hiding from that evil monster.

“I see...” Tomomi gently took Nobuchika’s arms off his neck and reached into the drawer next to his bed pulling out a small revolver. “You stay here with Aki,” He pointed to the dog on the bed, “And I’ll go talk to this monster of your’s, alright?”

“B- _Tou-san_ what if it tries to hurt you?!”

“I know that you and Aki can definitely save me.”

Tomomi lifted Nobuchika and put him next to the dog that was his very size and stood up from the bed.

 

Tomomi came back a wiped his forhead. Nobuchika was hugging Aki for dear life as he waited with baited breath what his strong detective dad had to say about the evil monster he just fought off.

“Well, the good news is I spoke to that monster of yours.”

“Spoke to...?”

“I figured, ‘Maybe he’s not an evil monster! Maybe he’s just ugly and misunderstood and wants to help Nobu with his chores.’ turns out I was wrong. He wasn’t a good monster, but he wasn’t an evil monster either. He just wanted a place to stay for a little bit before he moved on! I told him that he scared you a bit,” He opened the drawer and put his gun back inside safely out of Nobuchika’s reach, “And he said ‘Okay! Tell Nobu that I’m sorry and I didn’t mean to scare him!’”

Nobuchika couldn’t help but giggle at the silly voice his father gave to the monster.

“So did he leave my closet?”

“Yes he did! I helped him pack his bags and I pointed him to the house of a friend of mine who takes in homeless monsters. I told him that she would be able to have him there, plus she’s a super strong detective who works with me so theres no way she’d get scared.”

“So the monster is gone?”

“Yes siree, he’s gone. Your room is safe from now on! But,” he wiped a thumb across Nobuchika’s cheek, “You can stay here with me for tonight if you want to?”

He told Asa and Tyushima of his father’s bravery and triumph (It made a popular little story across the playground). Asa had pointed out that there was no way that that happened, that monsters weren't real and even if they _were_ they wouldn't come and eat him for copying off of them on a math test! 'Math is hard!' Asa had said, 'The monster would sympathize.' He checked the empty closet when he came home from school, sure enough it was empty all but for some dust. He no longer felt like he was being watched since then.

But still it was kind of hard for him to ignore the inhuman foot prints made in the dust on the closet’s floor.


End file.
